


"Which Way Do You Want to Go?"

by meowcowardlylion



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcowardlylion/pseuds/meowcowardlylion
Summary: I don't normally write fanfiction about real people but I had a dream and had to write a fanfiction based off it.  Labyrinth fit perfectly.  A cute exchange between David Bowie and an enamored Jennifer Connelly on the set of Labyrinth.





	"Which Way Do You Want to Go?"

"Have I asked you out on a date?" a voice asked, abruptly breaking Jennifer out of her reverie.  Jennifer Connelly was currently hanging by a harness forty feet in the air waiting to shoot the scene where Sarah falls down the shaft of hands.  Her fear of heights had consumed her attention until the unexpected interruption broke her train of thought.   

Jennifer followed the voice to its owner who sat just below where her feet dangled, to her right, on the uppermost scaffolding behind the set. 

To her rising panic, she realized the question had come her costar, David Bowie.  Did he know of her crush on him?  Had she been too obvious?  What if everyone on set knew?  She would be mortified!  Wait, if he was inquiring about asking her on a date maybe he liked her too?  Maybe her dream was coming true!

"What?" Jennifer asked trying to sound calm.

"Just trying to take your mind off of things," he said, giving her a small smile.  "I saw you from below.  You looked terrified.  So, I decided to come up and try to ease you."

"We're ready!" announced Jim Henson.  "Quiet on the set."

 “Thank you,” she said sincerely although she was disappointed.  He had definitely taken her mind off her fear.  If only he really would ask her out...

"And, action!"  Jim called before Jennifer felt herself drop.


End file.
